


Underestimated, or Pavel Chekov is a BAMF

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMFs, Captured By Aliens, Gen, Geniuses, M/M, Not Just a Pretty Face, Worried Sulu, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov gets captured by aliens on a hostile planet.  Sulu freaks out.  He should really know better. Chekov can totally take care of himself. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimated, or Pavel Chekov is a BAMF

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Chekov being awesome and kicking ass and saving himself and not thinking much of it at all.  And worried Sulu.  Just a bit of fun. 

They ran, pushing the limits of their endurance, to make it to the designated transport location.Sulu yelled into his comm, his words harsh from labored breathing, telling Scotty to be ready, ready to beam them up the second they hit that spot.The aliens were in hot pursuit and, clearly, they were a bit more used to the rocky terrain, because they were catching up with every frantic pace.Chekov fired his phaser haphazardly behind him, unwilling to break his stride by looking backward.Sulu was screaming to Scotty to beam them up in the seconds before they reached the clearing.Both their forms began wavering, but at the last second, the aliens grabbed Chekov, wrenching him away and upsetting the tenuous transporter lock.The look of shock on Chekov's face was the last thing Sulu saw before he vanished and reappeared on the Enterprise and immediately began yelling for Kirk.

 

Despite the captain's best diplomatic efforts, the planet's inhabitants refused to cooperate.The magnetic quality of the rock formations where they assumed Chekov was being held was affecting communication and transport abilities.Scotty claimed that that clearing had been one of the only spots he was able to lock onto but during this stage of the planet's rotation, he was having a hard time even maintaining that.Several days passed.The aliens had offered no information on Chekov.Sulu could barely eat or sleep, he was so distraught.He had left Chekov to deal with the aliens alone!He should have yanked himself out of the transport lock, as well, but he had not had time.And young, brash, innocent Chekov was taking the fall for his failure.The poor kid had only his regulation phaser on him.Sulu wanted to curl up in a ball of despair, but he kept up his shifts on the Bridge, just in case a communication from the planet came through.

 

Three days after Chekov's capture, a strangely encrypted message arrived from the planet via a private Enterprise frequency.Uhura alerted the Captain to its presence and began decoding it.There was no way that the aliens should have been able to hack into the Enterprise's internal communications like that and everyone was on alert.

 

Uhura practically leapt out of her seat."Captain!It's Chekov!He's somehow hacked into our system to send a message!"

 

"All right, Checkers!"Kirk cheered, "I knew that kid could pull something crazy out of his hat.What's he say?"

 

"It's a bit confusing.Something about alien technology being stupid and the keyboard not having the right letters and the whole thing is a mix of Standard and Russian and… wait, I think that's supposed to be Vulcan.I didn't know Chekov even knew Vulcan.Sorry, it's extremely garbled."

 

Sulu listened with rapt attention, wishing Uhura would get to the point.At least Chekov was alive.Was he hurt?How could they save him?

 

"Oh!It's giving me a frequency to contact.Let me access that.Chekov, Chekov, do you copy?"

 

"Lieutenant Uhura!"The voice was staticky but unmistakably Chekov.Sulu practically fell out of his seat trying to hear better and Kirk punched the air.

 

"Chekov, thank goodness you're okay.We've been worried up here."

 

"Yes, well, I am very sick of this stupid planet and would like very much to get beamed back up."Chekov sounded disgruntled and Uhura looked pained as she explained the difficulties about that.

 

"I see.Well, I will work on that.This communicator is not working so well.I had to assemble it from spare parts I found, none of which were designed for a communicator, so it is not very good."

 

"It's working just fine, Chekov.We can hear you.I can't believe you cracked into that frequency.It's very highly encrypted."

 

"Oh, sometimes I got bored when I helped out on gamma shift.There's a pattern to the sequence, actually, and…" Uhura cut off Chekov's explanation to ask if he was injured at all.

 

"Yes, they like to shoot phasers at me.It is very irritating.One time they hit me in the arm and so my left arm is covered in phaser burn.I should probably see Dr. McCoy when I get back.It stings a bit.It is very annoying, actually."Kirk snorted at that, but all Sulu could focus on was that Chekov had been shot and injured.They were interrupted by a loud grunt of pain and Chekov's communicator obviously falling to the ground.They could hear yelling and what sounded like a brawl with punches landing heavily and bodies flying.

 

Sulu groaned, sure that he was going to have to listen to Chekov being beaten to death, the thought making him sick.The sounds tapered off and finally a voice came back over the speaker yelling and cursing loudly in Russian.Sulu sighed in relief.Kirk grinned.Uhura's eyebrows shot up higher and higher and eventually disappeared as the diatribe continued.

 

"What's he saying?Is he all right?"Kirk asked.Uhura smirked.

 

"He seems fine.He's a bit angry, if you couldn't tell.This whole transmission is basically one very long, extremely creative, incredibly vulgar curse.They jumped him from behind, which he thinks is very cowardly, and this, apparently, is not the first time.Wow.I didn't know that sweet-faced Chekov even knew expressions like that!Oh, there he's calmed down a bit.He says that they've been trying to catch him again ever since he broke out of his cell and took out their head of security.He thinks they may have taken that as a personal slight."

 

Kirk let out an impressed chuckle and a resounding, "Hell yeah, Chekov!" Then, still laughing, he called down to Scotty, telling him that they'd better devise a plan to get Chekov out of there soon before he managed to piss off the whole damn planet.

 

"Chekov wants to know what Spock has found regarding the polarity of the magnetic field on the planet."Uhura reported and Spock immediately began writing out the data for her to relay.After Chekov received the information, he simply said "Copy that, Enterprise," and the frequency went silent.He did not respond to hails for the next twenty minutes.The whole bridge waited anxiously, pretending to be occupied by mundane tasks at their stations, really just listening to the quiet static from the pirated frequency, waiting for some sign from Chekov.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Chekov was screaming into the comm., "Go, go, go, go, go!" and the sound of his boots hitting pavement at a dead sprint."Move, you stupid Cossack!Get out of here!Move, move, move!"There were more pounding footfalls and frenzied breathes."Ten seconds, Enterprise!Scotty, get a lock _now_!"

 

"I told you!I can't lock on with this magnetic… well, I'll be rightly buggered, there you are."Scotty's voice came across the comm."Got him!"

 

"Captain!He blew up the entire compound!"Came the report from across the Bridge seconds later, the ensign sounding stunned.Kirk just laughed.

 

"He's one of mine, all right.Sulu, you're relieved.Get your ass down to engineering and stop moping on my Bridge.Told you the kid could take care of himself!"Kirk sounded so damn chipper that Sulu did not bother arguing, just transferred his data screen over to the beta shift navigator, a serious-faced girl who nodded at him.

 

Racing down to Engineering, he found Pavel casually leaning against a console, seemingly unaffected by the entire ordeal, discussing his escape with Scotty.

 

"How'd you manage it, though?I've been trying to get a lock anywhere on the damn planet for three days and it's been a right sodding pain in my arse."

 

"Oh, once Commander Spock gave me the details, I just broke into their munitions locker and rigged an explosive.It was mostly guesswork and I think I made it a little too powerful, actually.But right before it went off, it was supposed to give off a strong electromagnetic wave which would counteract the magnetic field.Of course, it only would work for a few seconds, before, you know, the whole place exploded.But I knew that you would be able to get a lock in those few seconds, so I figured it was an acceptable risk."

 

"You're crazy, lad." Scotty shook his head and Pavel shrugged.

 

"Yes, well, I'm off that stupid rock now.And I should probably talk to the Captain, because I'm pretty sure that I violated the prime directive more than once and I've discovered that I am really, very, very bad at public relations."Chekov looked a bit put out by this and Sulu could not help but scoff.

 

"Well, there has to be something you're bad at, Chekov.Considering that you apparently are good at every other thing."Pavel spun around at the sound of Sulu's voice and grinned at him.

 

"Hikaru!Sorry it took me so long to get back.I had a bit of trouble."

 

"I'll say.You're far more bad-ass than I ever knew, Pavel.Damn."

 

Pavel shrugged again and grinned, "Yes, well, you shouldn't be so surprised.But I am not good at everything, of course.I still suck at fencing, accidentally kill plants even when I try very hard to keep them alive for you, and once, I tried to bake a cake for my mother's birthday and I set the whole kitchen on fire.So, see?Not everything."

 

Sulu laughed in disbelief."Well, you shocked the hell out of all of us.Uhura almost lost it when you came on that encrypted channel and then when you were cursing in Russian—man, it must've been good to get her face to look like that.And Kirk was practically crowing, he was so impressed with you.And I… well, I'm sorry I underestimated you.Next time though, no staying behind on hostile planets by yourself."Hikaru tried not to let on just how terrified he was about the whole thing, but he couldn't completely hide his worry or relief.

 

Chekov rolled his eyes, "Yes, I will try not to.I could not resist staying behind for the lovely scenery, Hikaru."But he did not resist as Sulu dragged him off towards sickbay, just gave Scotty a good-natured wave, and chattered about the ugly uniforms the alien guards were wearing and their messed up communications grid.Sulu just shook his head in amazement and pulled Chekov even harder towards Dr. McCoy to get that nasty looking phaser burn looked at.Chekov clearly defied all logic—adorable and sweet looking, brilliant beyond belief, crazy and totally bad-ass.He was fucking perfect.  
  


As always, I would love to hear what you thought!

  



End file.
